MegaMan Battle Network: Pink Heart Version
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: What happens when you fall asleep playing MegaMan Battle Network 4.5 Real Operation, well this
1. Chapter 1: Jack In

**A fic I came up with after listening to Roll's theme from Tatsunoko vs Capcom enjoy.**

 **I don't own MegaMan only my OC.**

* * *

(Insert MegaMan Battle Network 6 Title Theme)

MegaMan Battle Network: Pink Heart Version

Press Start

New Game

(End theme here)

 _'This patch is a bit glitchy but it works'_ I thought to myself. Oh guess I should introduce myself my names Jonah my last name doesn't matter, anyways what I'm talking about is a patch I found for MegaMan Battle Network 4.5 Real Operation, basically what it's supposed to do is make the normal gameplay like the core Battle Network games. After who knows how long I finally managed to get it to work.

The problem was that it didn't translate the text, it did for the important stuff like the personality questions and all that but not the text that told you where to go. Seriously isn't you'd think the translators would do that but I guess not, not that I'm trying to diss them or anything I'm sure this took a lot of work to do its just that I wish it'll translate the text but that's my opinion anyway.

After playing the game for awhile, as Roll to be specific, I was starting to yawn, I turned to my clock and it read 2:09 in the morning. Yes I stay up that late, hey it's the weekend all people do it don't they. I turned back to my game "Might as well play some MegaMan X6" I said to myself I closed the GBA emulator and started up the PS1 emulator. I'm sure all of you are going like 'MegaMan X6 that game sucks' well sure it has poor level design, seriously what you have to do just to get that one armour part in Ground Scaravitch's level is stupid, but regardless it's still pretty fun to go through, especially with the Ultimate Armour and plus the soundtrack is awesome.

After finishing Shield Sheldon's stage I was struggling to keep my eyes open "I should probably…" I interrupted myself as I suddenly fell asleep.

 **Normal P.O.V**

The computer screen that showed the results screen of MegaMan X6 was on. Then the computer screen started to go to static with the face of an unknown person on it The person looked to be wearing a helmet with fins on it and had purple markings under his eyes "Hmm…so your the one who's defeated me without the use of cheap tactics" the person said then laughed evilly "What better way to shake HIS confidence then to tamper with his love life" the mysterious figure said then began focusing energy into his hand. The computer screen flashed white enveloping the entire room with no one to be found.

 **First Person P.O.V, Unknown Location - Jonah**

I rolled to try and get comfortable but something felt off I felt around and I knew I wasn't in my bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up and saw I was in the alleyway of a city "What the?" I said to myself, my heart was starting to race fast. I began hyperventilating "Just breathe, just…breath" I followed my own advice and I eventually stopped and looked over myself and saw I was just wearing a blue shirt with a grey sweater blue jeans and black shoes, after pulling myself together it was time to get out of this alleyway "Okay time to find out where I am" I said to myself ask ran out to the streets.

When I came out of the alleyway everything looked normal it was around noon from what I could tell. There were people walking on the sidewalks some in business suits others not. As I looked around the city I couldn't tell what street I was on "Where exactly am I" I asked out loud "Den Tech City" my eyes widened when I heard that "Who said that?" I said startled at what I had heard "On your side silly" I heard the voice again it sound like a girls voice. I did what it told me and saw a P.E.T holster, I pulled it out and sighed it was pink joy, another thing I noticed that it was the Battle Network 5 P.E.T design, but what shocked my the most is what I saw. What I saw was Roll's emblem on it, then a holographic screen came up with Roll on it "Hi" "Ahh!" I screamed dropping the P.E.T in the process.

I was looking down at the P.E.T completely shocked at the whole scenario "Are you just gonna leave me here" Roll said a bit mad. I was still looking at the P.E.T and saw I was getting a few weird looks from people mainly those around my age. I picked up the P.E.T and ran for it to clear my head about this whole situation.

 **Normal P.O.V, Lan's House - Lan**

Lan awoke to someone banging on the door like there was no tomorrow "Alright calm down I'm coming" Lan said as he opened the door to see his childhood Mayl who looked to be crying for awhile "Mayl what happened?!" Lan asked worryingly "L-Lan…I can't…find Roll…anywhere" she said in between sobs "What! What do you mean you can't find Roll" Lan asked in a panic "When I…w-woke up this m-morning…s-she wasn't in…the P.E.T and I…saw my…P.E.T like…this" she said as she held up her P.E.T which was completely blank "What the?…" Lan took the P.E.T from Mayl's hands and looked at it "What could cause a P.E.T to go like this?" he asked himself "W-What do we do?" Mayl asked "I'll get dressed and we'll head to Sci-Lab maybe Dad can figure this out" Lan suggested with Mayl nodding in response.

Lan came back down in his normal clothes along with his P.E.T "Come on let's head to Sci-Lab and figure this out" he said. Mayl nodded her head in response "Right" she said as she followed Lan to Sci-Lab.

 **First Person P.O.V, Den Tech Park - Jonah and Roll**

After running for a bit I found a park of some kind which had a few people in it, mainly parents and kids. I sat down on a bench and pulled out the P.E.T "So Roll" I started "Yeah" she responded "Uhh…" I really had nothing to ask her then thought of something "Roll how long have you been with me?" I asked "Jonah did you forget you've had me since you were ten" she responded, that left me completely confused _'I've had her since I was ten that doesn't make_ _any sense'_ I thought then came up with another question "Roll do you know who Mayl is?" I asked "No, I have no idea who that is" she answered which shocked me, what in the world happened to her. I got up from the bench _'I've got to get to the bottom of this'_ I thought as I ran out of the park to the one place that can hopefully give me an answer…Sci-Lab.

As I was walking through the streets I realized something I should have done. I pulled out the P.E.T "Roll do you know how to get to Sci-Lab?" I asked "Yep. I'll put up the directions for you" she said then got to work.

I was waiting for Roll to finish bringing up the directions _'Hurry it up Roll'_ I thought, then heard what sounded like an explosion "What the?" I said as I ran to it.

When I got there what I saw was people around what looked to be a bank. I looked around and tapped some random girl on the shoulder "What's going on" I asked "Some Net Navi has broken into the data bank. They say it's unstoppable" she said "An unstoppable Net Navi" I said to myself quietly "Got the directions Jonah" Roll spoke up. I pulled out the P.E.T "Change of plans Roll. We're going to help stop that Net Navi" "Are you sure" she asked, turned to the data bank "Positive" I said as i started running to the bank.

When I go there I was block off by a police officer "Hey what do you think your doing" he asked "I wanna help" I said seriously "You can't be serious. Not even we can handle it, what makes you think you can" he said "I might know how to beat it" I said, he thought for a moment then sighed "Alright at this rate I'm willing to try anything" he said as he got out of the way and I ran to the nearest jack in port.

I eventually found a jack in port on the side off the building, what it looked like was the Battle Network 5 jack in ports "Alright Roll stop this guy" I said as I got the P.E.T ready I knew how to jack in by the way "Okay!" she said cheerfully "Alright. Jack In Roll Execute!" I shouted as I jacked her into the banks network.

 **Normal P.O.V, Data Bank Network - Roll**

Roll transported into the banks network "Roll find and stop that Navi" Jonah spoke through the P.E.T "Gotcha" she said cheerfully as she went further into the banks network.

Roll was running to where she had heard some explosions but was then blocked of by viruses. They were just Mets and Spikey viruses, Roll smiled and brought out her Roll Arrow and pointed it at the viruses "Sorry but your going have to get out of my way" she said then fired an arrow at a Met deleting instantly. The other viruses charge at her, Roll swiftly dodged the attacks countering each virus with a Roll Arrow then eventually deleting all of them "Whew that was fun" she said causally "Roll you alright?" Jonah asked "Yeah don't worry about me" the pink navi assured.

As Roll was about to go she saw the space in front of her start to show something hover over her, she looked up to see a big Navi falling down. Roll dodged out of the way with a cloud of dust going over her "Roll! Roll! are you okay!" Jonah asked frantically "Yeah I'm fine" she said then turned to the Navi. The Navi appeared to have black armour with a ball of lighting as his emblem he also had a red gem on his helmet "What is a puny Net Navi like you doing here" the Navi asked. Roll shook off his gust of wind and got up an looked at the Navi "We're here to stop you!" she said pointing at the Navi. The Navi only gave her an emotionless look and brought on lighting in his hands "Get ready" he said.

* * *

 **AN: Everyone can pretty much guess who Rolls up against. So what did think of this let me know that's all for now See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Foes Approaching

**AN: I guess I should clear some stuff up in case anyone's confused. What I'm doing is I'm taking elements from both the games and anime and I'm sure there noticeable now, but here they are anyway. Another thing I should address even though I'm using the Battle Network 5 P.E.T's this takes place after Beast+, I've always loved the Battle Network 5 P.E.T's they're my favourite.**

 **Changes Made So Far:**

 **Mayl's name is unchanged.**

 **They say 'Execute' instead of 'Power Up'.**

 **Dex and Yai didn't move away.**

 **All chips from the game exist here, except Navi Chips.**

 **Things Unchanged:**

 **No 30 chip limit.**

 **Giga and Mega chips still exist, but are hard to find or are expensive.**

 **Cross fusion still exists.**

 **The Ex-WWW are still reformed.**

 **That's everything on with the chapter. I don't own MegaMan just my OC**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V, Data Bank Network - Roll and The Unknown Net Navi**

Roll and the giant Net Navi stood across from each other ready to fight, then giant Net Navi shot several balls of electricity at Roll who dodged it thanks to her speed. Roll shot her Roll Arrow at him only for it to do no damage.

The giant Net Navi charged at Roll full speed. Roll managed to dodge the attack but barely "Whoa he's fast for a giant Net Navi" she said "Yeah no kidding" Jonah spoke from outside the cyberworld. Roll shot her Roll Arrow again but like the last time it did no damage "Jonah I need a battle chip!" Roll shouted "I-I don't have any" Jonah stuttered out "What!" Roll yelled "But you-" Roll was interrupted by the giant Net Navi punching her sending her flying.

Roll struggled to get up after his attack "Roll please tell me your alright!" Jonah asked frantically, Roll stood on her feet and weakly took a battle stance with the giant Net Navi hovering in front of her, Roll held her arm "Just who are you?" she asked "I am called High Max" the navi now known as High Max said bringing a big ball of electricity on his fist and pulling it back "And this is where it end for you" the thunder navi said punching but missing Roll. High Max continued to shoot at Roll with balls of electricity.

 **First Person P.O.V, Den Tech City - Jonah**

I was worryingly watching what was happening before me on the holographic screen "…High Max…" I said to myself quietly _'How just how'_ I thought but shook myself out of them I had to help Roll but I didn't have any battle chips. I frantically looked around for any battle chips but nothing "I gotta do something!" I yelled out then felt something hit me on the head it wasn't hard or anything, I looked down to see a Recovery 200 chip in front of me I looked up to faintly see a figure of someone but didn't get a good look. I immediately took the chip in the ground "Roll here's a recovery!" I said putting it to the chip slot. I saw Roll become covered in a punk aura and stand up fully energized "Thanks Jonah. But I still need an attacking battle chip" she said as she got out of the way of another one of High Max's attacks.

I was thinking frantically about what I could do but I have nothing to use I searched my sweater pockets and found nothing, I search my jean pockets and felt something it felt like a game card of something like that. I pulled it out what I saw wasn't a game card but a battle chip, the battle chip was pink with it showing a navi charging through the air covered in yellow energy. I looked closely at the chip "Could this be-" "Jonah I need a battle chip!" Roll yelled, I was about to put it in but stopped myself when realized something 'To hit High Max I need to stun him first' I thought but could Rolls arrows stun him.

There was no time like the present to find out "Roll I have a plan" I said "Well what-whoa!- is it" she said still dodging High Max's attacks "Shoot him with your Roll Arrow" I said "Jonah that doesn't work remember" she said "Just do it, trust me!" I shouted.

 **Normal P.O.V, Data Bank Network - Roll and High Max**

After hearing Jonah's plea Roll shot High Max with her Roll Arrow then saw something she didn't see before. She saw High Max slow down a bit then speed back up "Roll did you see it?" Jonah asked "Yeah but how's it going to help us" she retorted "Roll on my signal I want you to do it again okay" Jonah instructed "Alright" Roll responded.

High Max kept up his barrage of attacks that consisted of balls of electricity and charging at her. Then High Max stopped a started a barrage of electric balls "NOW ROLL!" Jonah shouted, Roll fired a Roll Arrow at High Max stunning him then Roll charged at him "Alright, Nova Strike Battle Chip In, Download!" Jonah shouted as he slotted in the battle chip in. Roll became covered in a yellow aura and charged at High Max full speed hitting him square in the emblem.

High Max took a lot of knock back from Rolls attack he tried to get up but clenched his emblem "Roll finish him off!" Jonah shouted "Okay!" Roll said as she shot her Roll Arrow at High Max.

But the attack was blocked by what looked like red energy saber with it disappearing. Then a Net Navi jumped in between High Max and Roll, the Navi in question had helmet with silver hair sticking out with red visor and also had dark blue armour with some yellow lining on the leg parts his emblem was a lightning tower "High Max were seriously taken down by this cute Navi" he said, High Max looked away in shame "Well retreat the boss will be mad if your out of the game" the mysterious navi said "Very well" High Max said _'High Max Logging Out'_ High Max warped out of the cyberworld with his body morphing into the words 'Log Out'. Roll had an angry look on her face "Just who do you think you are, you let him get away!" the pink navi said angrily "That was kinda the idea sweet cheeks, and as for me I'm Dynamo nice to meet you" the navi now known as Dynamo said, though Roll was angry at what he had called her "Did you just call me 'sweet cheeks'" she said angrily "Yep. Oh and a little piece of advice stay outta the way unless you wanna be deleted, till then adios amigo" Dynamo said before jacking out _'Dynamo Logging Out'_. Roll was left angry "Sweet cheeks! the nerve of him!" she yelled "Roll calm down what's important is that we stopped High Max" Jonah said.

Roll took a deep breath "Yeah your right" she said agreeing "Jack out now Roll" Jonah said "Roger" Roll said _'Roll_ _Logging Out'_ Roll transported out of the cyberworld but as soon as she did another Navi transported in. The Navi had a red helmet with a blue gem on it and also had red armour and long blonde ponytail, his emblem was a just a Z "So she lived huh. She's more tougher then I expected" the Navi said before jacking out _'Net Navi Logging Out'_ the Navi warped out of the cyberworld.

 **First Person P.O.V, Den Tech City - Jonah and Roll**

I breathed a sigh of relief after that was over. I looked at the P.E.T "You okay Roll?" I asked "Yeah I'm fine" she responded "Good to hear" I said putting the P.E.T and the two battle chips I had into the chip slot the holster had. After I did at I made my way to the police the guy who blocked me off earlier he ran up to me "Thank you we received reports that you stopped the Net Navi the Den Tech Police Department can't thank you enough" he said "Yeah it was no problem, anyways I need to get somewhere now bye" I said waving at him "Be safe now!" he shouted "I will!" I shouted back.

After walking away from the bank I started to think _'High Max, Dynamo what are they doing here…are they here_ _because of me'_ I thought to myself but shook my head out of them. I brought out the P.E.T "Hey Roll can you bring up the directions to Sci-Lab now" I asked "Yeah just a sec" she said the brought them up on the small P.E.T screen and I began to follow them to Sci-Lab where I can hopefully get some answers.

 **Normal P.O.V, Den Tech City - Lan, Mayl, Dex, and Yai**

The group of friends were supposed to be making there way to Sci-Lab to figure out what was happening but Lan got a call about Net Navi attacking a data bank that was nearby "Thanks again for coming guys" Lan said to his friend who were following behind him specifically his friends Dex and Yai "Yeah no prob Lan" Dex said "And there's no way we'd just say no to something like this" Yai said "Thank you all so much this means a lot to me" Mayl said as the gang kept making there way to the data bank.

When they got there they saw everything was clearing out which left them very confused. The group managed to find a police officer "Hey what happened here" Lan asked "Oh there was Net Navi here that was trying to steal some important data but luckily it was stopped" the officer informed "Whoa who stopped em?" Dex asked "Oh it was a boy in a grey sweater" the police officer answered "Boy in a grey sweater did you get his name by any chance?" Yai asked "Unfortunately no" the officer said "Well thanks for your time officer" Lan said then turned to the group "Well guess we better head to Sci-Lab" he said with the others nodding in response.

The group eventually made their way to Sci-Lab and saw something very interesting "Hey is that" Lan started "The same boy they were talking about" Mayl finished. The group did see the boy go into Sci-Lab "Why's he here at Sci-Lab?" Lan's Net Navi Megaman asked "Guess there's only one way to find out and that's to go and meet him, man I wonder how strong his Navi is" Dex said as he ran ahead "I'm curious too" Lan said as he ran too leaving Mayl and Yai behind who sighed "The nerve of theme just leaving two ladies alone like this" Yai said "Let's just go before they start something" Mayl said as she and Yai began making their way into Sci-Lab.

 **Sci-Lab - Lan, Dex, Yai and Mayl**

The four friends made their way into Sci-Lab where they lost track of the boy "Aw man where'd he go" Dex asked "He's fast guts" Dex's Net Navi Gutsman said "Alright I know where he is" Mayl said "Really how?" Lan asked "I asked the secretary" she answered Lan nervously rubbed the back of his head "Oh right" he said sheepishly "So where is he?" Yai asked "He went to go and see Dr. Hikari" she answered "Great I get to see how strong his Navi is" Dex said excitedly "Not if I get him first" Lan said as he ran ahead "Hey no fair" Dex said as he chased after Lan. Both Yai and Mayl sighed "Boys" they said at the same time as they followed Dex and Lan.

The four found what they were looking for which was the lab where Lan's dad worked "So this is where he is" Mayl said "Yep" Lan said "Time to finally meet this guy" Dex said with a fist pump as they entered the lab and saw him talking with Lan's dad who saw them walk in "Lan what are doing here?" he asked "We need your help with something dad" he said "I see, tell me does this have to do with Roll?" Dr. Hikari asked. The four friends had looks of confusion "Yeah how did you know?" Yai asked "Because Jonah here has something interesting" he said.

Everyone turned to him "So that's your name" Lan asked "Yeah" Jonah replied "Nice to meet you" he continued "Aren't you going to show them?" Dr. Hikari asked "Yeah don't worry" Jonah said then turned to everyone else "So your looking for a Navi named Roll?" he asked "Yes anything will help" Mayl asked quickly "But you have to promise not to freak out" Jonah said, everyone nodded "I wanna hear you say it" he continued "We promise" everyone said at the same time.

Jonah let out a sigh then turned around "Just to let you know I didn't do this on purpose" he said then reached to his side. When he turned around what everyone saw shocked them, what they saw was Roll on the holographic screen "Hi I'm Roll nice to meet you all" she greeted which left the four friends confused "Uhh…Roll don't you recognize me?" Mayl asked with worry in her voice "No why?" Roll responded. Mayl was starting to get tears in her eyes "R-Roll it's me Mayl" Mayl said get more teary eyed "Oh so your the Mayl girl they were talking about I was wondering what you looked like" Roll said. That did it for Mayl she went down to her knees and started crying Lan went to her side while Dex looked at Jonah angrily "What did you do!" he asked "Me wondering that too guts" Gutsman added to the conversation "How could you do that to someone's Net Navi!" Yai yelled "I didn't do it on purpose!" Jonah yelled back and eventually turned into an argument between everyone.

The argument went on for a bit "QUIET!" everyone heard a voice behind them and turned except Jonah who remained where he was. Who they saw was Chaud Blaze another rival to Lan "Chaud what are you doing here?" Lan asked. Chaud turned to Jonah and Dr. Hikari "For starters I came to clear up this ordeal about Jonah" he said "What do you mean" Yai asked "He claimed to be from another world" Chaud said leaving everyone except Jonah and Dr. Hikari shocked.

* * *

 **AN: Yes I gave Zero exe a different look trust me it'll make later on in the story that aside. Well that happened for those of you wondering he'll be keeping Roll but don't worry I have something planned that works out for everybody stick around and find out. Until next time See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares Return

**ShadowRock21: Thanks for your review and I don't what you mean by crossover I'm just sticking to my original idea I have planned. Another thing I shall say is that Roll will definitely not be a damsel in distress in this story and also we get some unexpected surprises in the chapter so without further ado here it is. I don't own MegaMan just my OC.**

* * *

 **First Person P.O.V, Sci-Lab - Jonah, Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud and Dr. Hikari**

I was still in the same place when Chaud told Lan and the others about what I said to him "What do you mean 'other world'?" Lan asked him "Yeah that doesn't seem possible" Yai added "Well it is, and did you really have to spill that quickly" I said looking at Chaud "Yes I did" he bluntly said. I let out a sigh "Hey" I said to get everyone's attention, they all turned to me and still had angry looks "Look I still don't know what happened to Roll but I'm trying my best to figure things out" I explained "Then how did you get here?" Lan asked "I don't know" I said "Then how can we bring Roll back!" Mayl shouted "I don't know" I retorted "What do you know!" she yelled.

I was about to start talking again but was cut off "Look everybody, it's not Jonah's fault this happened he's just as confused as you are" Dr. Hikari said backing me up. I turned to Lan and the others "I'm sorry for what's happened I really am but I can't do anything so please understand" I said trying at least to get them to stop giving me evil looks but it didn't work that well.

Dr. Hikari said he had to go and take care of something so we all decided to sit down and think about how this happened when Lan brook the silence "Hey I'm curious about something" he said "Yeah" I asked "How did they know your from another world?" he asked me "I told him" I said simply "I highly doubt that was enough" Yai added in "We checked through the records" a voice said. We all turned to the door, I knew who it was, it was Searchman's operator…Raika. I looked around and everyone was giving him a confused look "What do you mean 'looked through the records'?" Mayl asked "Me and Search Man looked through the records and found nothing of him" Raika said then looked me straight in the eye "And as far as we're concerned he didn't even exist until today" he said seriously still looking at me "What" I said to him "That's another reason I'm here Dr. Hikari also wanted me to get you" he said "What? Why?" I asked "He only told me to get you now come on" I said gesturing me to follow him and so I did along with Lan and the others.

We followed Raika to lab space of some kind I think it was the same lab where they were researching cross fusion in the anime I wasn't to sure. We all saw Dr. Hikari and Mr- oh sorry I mean Famous looking at a computer screen, seriously I don't get why he doesn't like being called mister "Dr. Hikari I've brought him" Raika said and it got his attention "Thank you Raika" he said then turned to me "Jonah I would like to test something that involves you and Roll are you two willing?" he asked us and I thought for a second "I'm okay with it" Roll spoke up. I grabbed the P.E.T from its holster and looked at her "Are you sure Roll?" I asked "Positive" she said enthusiastically "Alright I'm in too" I answered.

 **Normal P.O.V**

After Jonah agreed to the test Mayl was giving him a look of hate "Hey Mayl" Chaud said getting her attention "Yeah" she answered "Why do you keep giving him that look" Chaud asked "It's just…it gets me so angry seeing him using my Navi" she said quietly luckily not getting any attention from anyone else "Don't worry we'll figure out this whole ordeal just don't do anything you'll regret" Chaud said before joining Dr. Hikari and Jonah leaving Mayl to herself.

"Okay Dr. Hikari what's this test?" Jonah asked but Dr. Hikari just kept looking at the computer screen typing, a few moments later a blue battle chip with a green gem on it came out, he then handed it to Jonah who had a look of surprise "Here" Dr. Hikari said "Uhh…what's this?" Jonah asked "It's a Syncro Chip. It allows a Navi and a Operator to become one" Mr. Famous informed which left Jonah surprised as he looked at the chip "…To become one…" he said to himself quietly after taking the chip.

After Jonah took the chip fro, Dr. Hikari he was instructed to go to a room were Lan and the others could see him. Jonah arrived in a chamber of some kind when he got in to the room "Okay what am I doing here" he asked "We're going to test if you and Roll are capable of Cross Fusion" Dr. Hikari answered "Oh… Wait What?!" Jonah exclaimed while the Lan and the others had the same reaction "Dad what makes you think they can Cross Fuse?" Lan asked "Yeah Rolls my Net Navi not his!" Mayl shouted "I know this seems odd, but trust me on this" Dr. Hikari assured everyone just gave him look then turned back to Jonah who was still confused about the whole thing.

"Okay firing up Dimensional Area" Mr. Famous said as he did the walls of the chamber which Jonah was in had a rainbow like glow "Okay now what" he asked "Put the Syncro Chip in" Dr. Hikari instructed.

Jonah pulled out the Syncro Chip _'Hope this works'_ he thought to himself as he slotted the chip in. The P.E.T began to glow white enveloping Jonah, with a big white flash blinding everyone temporarily. When everyone regained their sight they were completely shocked at what the were looking at. What they saw was Jonah Cross Fused with Roll "He looks a lot like Roll Soul" Lan said "This is incredible!" Dr. Hikari said looking at the screen that showed Jonah and Rolls Syncro Ratings which were very high.

Mayl was shocked and hurt to see her Navi have a higher Syncro Rating then she did when she had her. Mayl couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the lab area teary eyed "Don't worry I'll go and talk to her" Lan said running after her "Can you shut this down now" Jonah said "Right" Dr. Hikari said typing on the computer then bring down the Dimensional Area but when he did Jonah and Roll were still Cross Fused.

Everyone had surprised looks in their faces "How is he still Cross Fused?" Raika asked "That should be impossible without the Rush Syncro Chip" Chaud said "Hey I'm curious what happened to Rush?" Dex asked "Me too guts" Gutsman added in.

 **First Person P.O.V, Jonah**

I was curious as to what happens to Rush too I've never seen him yet, I wonder what happened to him. That aside I'm still confused as to why I'm still Cross Fused with Roll it did make any sense "Does anyone know why I'm still Cross Fused with Roll" I asked then heard something that was all to familiar, what was it you may ask, weeellllll "Dimensional Area!" I heard Dr. Hikari shout "Are you serious" I said, seriously I just learned to Cross Fuse even though I was pink while Cross Fused but it was something you know.

We all went out to of Sci-Lab I had Roll end the Cross Fusion along the way. When we got out of Sci-Lab Lan and Mayl ran up to us "Dad what's this all about?" Lan asked "We don't know" I said "Ahahaha…maybe I can shed some light" we all heard a voice I looked up and saw someone I didn't wish to see in real life, who was it you may ask well who we saw was the most hardest boss in the entire Battle Network series…

…Bass

Bass floated down to us "Hello Lan and Megaman you too Mayl and-oh I forgot you don't have Navi anymore" Bass said tauntingly which really ticked me off "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH BASS!" I yelled but he just laughed which reminded me of Elpizo's laugh in Zero 2 "Is that anyway to say thank you to someone who made your dream come true" that made me think "W-What are you talking about?" I asked "Jonah I'm the one who brought you here" he said leaving me completely shocked "W-What, y-you brought me here" I said disbelievingly "Yes I did" he answered "How'd you do that?" Dex asked "Yeah, something like that is impossible" Yai added in.

"Well something like that is possible with my power" Bass said while I secretly slotted the two battle chip I had just in case something went down. "Bass what did you do to Roll!" Mayl shouted "I don't know what your talking about" he said tauntingly "Don't play games with us Bass what did you do" Chaud asked "Well all I did was modify her" he answered, I looked down at the P.E.T "Roll do you remember anything of that?" I asked but she just shook her head "No I don't why" she said just as confused as me, I turned back to Bass "What did you do to her!" Mayl shouted "Well I have Jonah to thank" that hit me like a truck "W-What are talking about?" I asked with a bit of fear in my voice.

Bass gave me and everyone else and evil laugh "You gave me all the data I needed" he said which left me confused "What do you mean" I asked "I'll give you a hint 'she wanted to get to know you better'" he said "G-Get to know me better what does that-oh no" I realized what he meant, the personality questions "Jonah what does he mean" Famous asked me but I only looked down "Oh…you never told them" I heard him say "Told us what" Lan asked "Jonah here gave me everything I needed to overwrite Roll's data" he said "J-Jonah what does he mean by that" Roll asked me "Roll your not my Net Navi you never were" I said to her "Jonah you what are you saying" she asked me and I could tell she was sad.

I let out a sigh "Your actually Mayl's Net Navi" I told her "What! I don't even know her how am I her Net Navi!" she shouted "I don't like to kick someone when their down…oh who am I kidding I'd love to do it" he said "What are taking about" Lan said "This is what I'm talking about" he said then focused energy into his hands and bright flash blinded us.

When I was regaining my sight along with everyone else I saw something that completely left me struck with fear.

What I saw was the mavericks from Megaman X4, 5 and 6 they had their same looks but had emblem which I couldn't get a good look at "Remember us" Magma Dragoon said "I hope you do" Squid Adler added "We're here to finish what we started" Blaze Heatnix added in too. I took steps back "Th-Those are the-" "Mavericks you've beaten from those X games yes they are" Bass said "H-How'd you do that" Mayl asked "With all that data he had on his computer there's no way he'd let something like this slip by" another voice said and it sound familiar and not in a good way.

A Navi teleported in and I recognized him too and it wasn't good at all.

"S-S-Sigma!" I managed to get out, Sigma had his X4 look without the cloak and his emblem was the sigma symbol from the X games. All I could do was just look at what was happening before me "What's the matter not so tough without X or Zero now are you" Sigma said but that wasn't going to stop me "I'm strong even without the use of X or Zero" I said pointing at him "I'm gonna enjoy this" Slash Beast said but Sigma held up his hand "Not now" he said "Come on you can't be serious" Commander Yanmark complained "Yeah after all that waiting its finally time for me to get some payback from all that shocking" Split Mushroom added "Now's not the time" Bass said "Fine but when we do come back you'll be sorry" The Skiver said pointing at me as he and the other mavericks logged out along with Bass.

Sigma looked at me and the others "Have fun" he said before logging out "What is he…" "Hahaha" Raika was interrupted by the Zero Nightmare coming in "Finally its time" he said as he drew out his saber.

I saw Lan along with Raika and Chaud reach for their P.E.T's "No" I said "Jonah you can't-" "This is my fault and I'm going to start fixing it" I said determined "You guys stay safe in Sci-Lab" I said to them "Jonah-" Lan was interrupted by Dr. Hikari putting his hand on his shoulder "Let him" I heard him say Lan only nodded "Be in your guard" he told me I nodded in response "Here" Yai said giving me a Variable Sword and Life Aura chip I took them and slotted them in "Now go" I said to them then turned to the Zero Nightmare who didn't look any different in fact he looked exactly like the X series Zero just purple.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that everyone was in Sci-Lab, I turned back to the Zero Nightmare "You really think you can beat me" he said smugly "Yeah" I said "Roll please can I count on you" I said "Yeah even if what you did say is true I'm still with you" she said making me smile "Alright!" I slotted the Syncro Chip in "Syncro Chip in beginning Cross Fusion!" I said then appearing Cross Fused getting ready to fight the Zero Nightmare.

* * *

 **AN: WOW that was a surprise anyone else agree. Sorry if it didn't feel like ever was there but I tried my best there was a lot of people there. His Cross Fusion will be explained later in the story but coming up next is Jonah vs The Zero Nightmare and it will be in the normal P.O.V that's all for now See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4: Facing your Fears

**I don't MegaMan only my O.C**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V Sci-Lab's Entrance, Jonah and The Zero Nightmare**

Jonah and Roll Cross Fused and the Zero Nightmare stood on opposite sides form each other while Lan and the others secretly watched "You think he'll be able to do this?" Dex asked with a bit of concern in his voice "Don't worry I'm sure he has this" Lan said clenching his fist. The turned back to see Jonah and the Zero Nightmare getting ready to fight.

 **Jonah Vs The Zero Nightmare**

Jonah and the Zero Nightmare were still standing off "So what kind of modifications did Bass make to you?" Jonah asked "Oh your about to find out" Zero Nightmare said charging at Jonah with his saber out.

(Optional, Insert Sigma Battle 1 theme from X5)

Zero Nightmare slashed at Jonah who jumped back dodging it then countering with a punch to Zero Nightmare's face. Zero Nightmare vanished laughing "Where'd he go?" Roll asked "Don't know but we gotta stay alert" Jonah said but as soon as he did Zero Nightmare appeared behind him "JONAH BEHIND YOU!" Roll shouted "Huh?" he said turning around and taking a full hit from Zero Nightmare's saber sending him flying back.

Jonah managed to land back on his feet "Alright you wanna play the sword game! We'll play the sword game! Variable Sword Battle Chip In, Download!" Jonah shouted with the Variable Sword appearing on his hand then charging at Zero Nightmare.

Zero Nightmare and Jonah both locked swords "Tell me something how well are you taking this" Zero Nightmare asked tauntingly with the jumping back "Shut up!" Jonah shouted locking swords with Zero Nightmare again the two then exchanged blows over and over "Alright take this!" Jonah shouted launching a sonic boom at Zero Nightmare only for him vanish out of the way again.

Jonah growled in annoyance "Seriously!" he yelled "Have fun" Zero Nightmare said behind him, Jonah turned to see a barrage of shots from the Zero Nightmare's buster. Jonah held up the sword to block the shots it was holding up the shattered after taking to much damage with him getting by a few shots "Jonah are you okay" Roll asked frantically "Yeah I can still fight" he said getting up and bringing out the Roll Bow "Looks like I'll have to use this for now" he said shooting a Roll Arrow at Zero Nightmare only for him to vanish again "Not this time" Jonah said turning around and firing another Roll Arrow with Zero Nightmare appearing in front of it and taking it head on with the Roll Arrow stuck in his chest.

Zero Nightmare kneeled down from the attack and looked at the arrow in his chest "Guess you caught on to that" he said "How could I not" Jonah retorted readying another Roll Arrow pointing it at Zero Nightmare's head "Any last words" Jonah said "Yeah hope you enjoy this!" Zero Nightmare shouted as a copy of him that was dark purple shot to Jonah who went down clutching his chest "Argh!" he exclaimed.

Zero Nightmare stood up taking the arrow out of his chest and crushing it then walked up to Jonah with his saber held back "Any last-" Zero Nightmare was interrupted by Jonah grabbing his throat "W-What! it was supposed to weaken you!" Zero Nightmare exclaimed but Jonah only ignored him and increased the pressure he had in his grip "H-How is this-" Zero Nightmare was interrupted by Jonah slamming him on the ground, Zero Nightmare managed to recover only to see Jonah deliver the final blow finishing him off.

(End Theme here)

Zero Nightmare had data leaking out of him before disappearing for good 'Zero Nightmare Deleted'. After Zero Nightmare was defeated Lan and the others minus Raika, Chaud, Dr. Hikari and Mr. Famous came out of Sci-Lab "Jonah that was awesome!" Lan exclaimed "Yeah you showed him who's boss" Dex added but Jonah only remained silent "Uhh…are you okay" Yai asked concerned.

 **First Person P.O.V, Jonah**

I knew they were all there but I was to busy think about what happened with that last part against Zero Nightmare "It gave me strength" I said to myself quietly "What was that" Lan asked me but I ignored him too "It gave me strength" I said again a bit louder "What did" Dex asked I was about to answer him when I saw something in the small crater where I defeated Zero Nightmare.

When I looked there I saw…well it's hard to explain what it was…well you know how when you defeat a Pseudoroid in ZX Advent and then that data thing comes out, that's basically what I was looking at. I was about to touch it "Wait!" I heard Yai shout "You don't know what that is" he told me "Yeah it did come from that mysterious Navi" Mayl added to the conversation too.

"Look, I know exactly what I'm doing trust me" I said to her turning back to the data. I touched it, when I did the data went into the emblem in my chest and there was a small white flash.

I looked over myself and there was nothing different "What was the point of that?" I thought out loud then turned back to Lan and the others who were looking at me strangely "What" I said "Uhh…there's something on your back" Yai said "My back?" I said questionably "Yeah it's like a weird pack thing" Dex said, I raised my eyebrow then felt on my back as best I could. I felt around my back and my eyes widened I felt a handle of some kind I pulled it out and held in front of me then a blade of pink energy shot out from it.

I did a few practise swings then I did Zero's X4 saber combo "Unbelievable" I said completely amazed "What is it?" Dex said "This…is the Z Saber" I said putting it back where it was this made complete sense, I mean defeating Zero Nightmare in X6 unlocks Zero getting the Z Saber from him this time just made complete sense.

"You got the…Z Saber? that doesn't make any sense" Yai asked a bit confused "I agree with Miss Yai the Z Saber is a rare battle chip that is hard to come by" Glyde spoke up for like the first time. I was about to start speaking again "This is only the beginning" another voice spoke out and I recognized it and this time it was good "Oh come on!" Lan shouted "No it's okay!" I assured everybody "Why?" Mayl asked.

Right when I was about to answer her a blue ball of energy showed up and forming into the one who made Megaman X…

…Dr. Light

"Gramps!" Lan exclaimed "Is really him!" Megaman spoke out "I may resemble him, but no I'm not your grandfather" Dr. Light said "Jonah do you know who this is?" Lan asked me and I nodded me head "Yeah…everyone I'd like to introduce you… to Dr. Light" I said "Dr. Light?" Mayl said a bit confused "Yes I'm afraid I must make this quick" he said then turned to me "Jonah-" "Wait how do you know my name" I asked interrupting him "You've play those game quite a bit I'm sure I should know your name" he informed me "Anyways look that Net Navi Bass has brought the mavericks you've defeated here and with Red Alert-" "Wait Red Alert!" I exclaimed but Dr. Light gave me a look "Sorry" I apologized "As I was saying with those mavericks Red Alert is now an even bigger threat" he said which caused me to look down in shame.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen" I said sad "Jonah it wasn't your fault quit beating yourself up about it" Roll said assuringly "Thanks Roll but that doesn't change anything oh and can you end the Cross Fusion" I said back to her "Sure" she responded, all the armour I had turned white then the P.E.T appeared I front of me add I caught it "Jonah listen to me" Dr. Light said making me look up "Your going to need everything you need to take down Bass and Sigma. So I need you to go to the place where you first arrived you'll find what you need there" he informed me then turned to Mayl "Wait Dr. Light" I said getting his attention "Yes" he responded "I need to know something…when I was fighting the Zero Nightmare he hit me with a virus of some kind and I felt power growing in me do you know why?" I asked him "Yeah I felt the same way" Roll added in too. Dr. Light sighed "Yes" he answered but it only made me and probably Roll more curious "Well what is it" I continued "Jonah when you were brought here and when Bass was altering Rolls data you two absorbed some of his power" everything froze for me and Roll "What do you mean 'absorbed his power'" I asked cautiously "I don't know exactly but that's how you and Roll were able to turn that virus into energy" he told us "W-Will it cause us to go evil" Roll asked a bit scared "No you have nothing to worry about" he said then turned back to Mayl "Mayl I've heard that you lost your Net Navi and I'm sorry to hear that" Dr. Light said with sadness in his voice which made Mayl look down.

"Yeah now Jonah has her" she said "Look you seem like a nice girl but even if all of this is true Jonah is the only one I know" Roll told her I looked down at her and saw she had the holster for Zero's saber in the X series except that it was the yellow matching Rolls ponytail I made sure to bring that up later "Don't worry Mayl I have just the thing you need" Dr. Light said as he brought up his hands and the same data the Z Saber was in appeared in his hands except that it was pink "What is that?" Yai asked "This is the original Roll's data" that surprised me insanely "The original Roll?" Mayl asked "Yes now take there is not much time left bring your P.E.T here" Dr. Light told her and she did when she did her P.E.T got its pink colour back "Dr. Light what did you-DR. LIGHT!" Mayl screamed.

What we saw was Dr. Light fading "What's happening!" Dex exclaimed "D-Dr. Light what's wrong with you" I asked him frantically but surprisingly he smiled "It appears my time is up" he said "Are you dying?" Yai asked a bit sad "Yes but don't worry" he said then turned to me and I was getting teary eyed too. How could I not the man who created the original Megaman and Megaman X was dying right before me, before al of us "Jonah" Dr. Light said putting his hand in my shoulder "I know you and Roll will be able to stop this along with Lan and the others" he said as he quickly began flickering fast "Good luck all of you" and those were his last words before he vanished completely along with the Dimensional Area.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes "Guys come on" I said "What do you mean" Lan asked "We're going to go back to the place where I first arrived here" I said "Then you guys are going to tell me about Red Alert and we're going to take them down for Dr. Light" I said holding out my hand Mayl put her hand on top of mine "For Dr. Light" she said then Lan did the same "For Dr. Light" then Dex did the same "For Dr. Light" then it was Yai's turn she managed to reach "For Dr. Light" "Alright we should probably go back to where I first came here" everyone nodded their heads "Right" they said at the same time as we headed to where me and Roll first came here.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if that was a bit sad to see Dr. Light go like that and as for the Z Saber upgrade Jonah and Roll got it makes perfect sense seriously you unlock Zero by defeating Zero Nightmare so this makes it perfectly reasonable and don't start sending in reviews saying "Oh big surprise he's making his O.C overpowered" no I'm not doing that and in the next chapter they will be getting another upgrade but that will be the last one they get that's all for now See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Sensation

**I don't own MegaMan just my O.C**

* * *

 **Den Tech City - Jonah, Lan, Dex, Yai and Mayl**

Me Lan and the other arrived at the park where I ran to after seeing Roll as my Navi, again there was people in it just some kids and parents and all that. But one stuck out to me the most, there was a girl who was looked to be around five I think she had blonde hair and blue eyes with some sort of dress that was pink and went down to her knees and with pink shoes but the main thing that stuck out the most was the cat doll she was hugging.

I stopped and looked at her "Is that…" "Jonah come on we don't know where to go!" Lan called out "Coming!" I said taking one last look at the girl before joining the others.

While we were still making our way there, yes I know where to go thanks to Roll that is "So Jonah" Mayl said breaking the silence "Yeah" I said "Do you know what Dr. Light meant by 'original Roll'?" "Yeah I'm curious too" Lan added and I did not want to go into this but I knew they would just keep asking "Yeah what he meant is-" "We're here Jonah" Roll spoke out I looked to the side of me and saw the same alleyway I was in "Thanks Roll" I said before me and the others went in.

Me and the others were in the alleyway but didn't find anything whatsoever "You guys find anything?" I asked "No" Yai said "Nothin over here" Dex added "Not a thing" Mayl added in too. I sighed to myself "…why would he want us to come here…" I said to myself and thought for a minute "Wait a second, guys search around for a jack in port" I called out "What why?" Lan asked "Just trust me" I said as I began searching for a jack in port too.

"I found one!" we heard Yai shout and went to her and she did find one "Nice job Yai" Lan complimented "You are very welcome" she said proudly "Alright enough with chitchat let's see what he left for us check it out Roll" I said jacking her in.

 **Cyberworld - Roll**

The pink Net Navi was transported into the cyberworld "Alright Roll search around" Jonah said through the P.E.T "Gotcha ya" she responded be then Yai's Net Navi along with Dex's and Lan's Net Navi's were transported in "What are you guys doing?" Jonah asked "We're helping you" Yai said "Like it or not" Lan added "Thanks" Jonah responded "Alright guys begin your search" Jonah said "Right" the Navi's responded as they began searching.

As they were searching Megaman found something interesting "Hey! Everyone I found something!" he shouted as the other Navi's ran over to him. What they all saw was something blue with a red gem on it "What is it?" Gutsman asked "It looks like a power core maybe" Roll speculated "Perhaps it is" Glyde said agreeing with Roll "Wait hold on a sec is that what I think it is" Jonah spoke out "What you know what that is" Lan said "Yeah. Roll go near it" Jonah instructed "Alright" she agreed getting near it.

When Roll did the object extended showing a hologram of Dr. Light "Dr. Light!" Lan exclaimed "No it's just a hologram" Jonah sadly informed "A hologram?" Mayl said questionably "Just watch" Jonah said turning back to Roll.

(Insert Dr. Light Capsule theme from Maverick Hunter X)

The hologram if Dr. Light bowed 'Hello my name is Dr. Thomas Light and I'm the professor that designed and built Megaman X, I know it's not going to be X reviving this upgrade and I know it's going to the right one so allow me to tell you what it is. This capsule contains an enhancement program that is permanent once received and it can not be unequipped, what it does is increase your abilities beyond anything you've ever known, now enter this capsule only if you are certain you want this upgrade' the hologram finished up with capsule being able to let someone in though Roll was uncertain about it and turned to Jonah "Hey should we get this?" she asked leaving Jonah confused "Why are you questioning it this will help us defeat the mavericks and Sigma we have to take this Roll" Jonah pleaded. Roll sighed "Okay let's do it" she said stepping into the capsule.

(End theme here)

 **First Person P.O.V, Jonah**

I saw Roll step into the capsule and when she did the same thing happened whenever you got a Dr. Light capsule in the games she was zapped but then something unexpected happen to her. What happened, well her colour scheme was different now the parts of her that were light pink were now white and the dark pink parts of her were now purple her antenna were purple and still see through and her ponytail was still blonde and her bow was still green her emblem and ponytail were the only things left unchanged and she still had the Z Saber with her too.

"Whoa" was all I could say but I saw Roll was getting weird looks from everyone "What" she responded "Uhh…Roll you look different" Megaman said "Different? What do you mean different?" she asked "Your colours are different" Gutsman said "My colours?…" Roll said bringing up her hand and completely surprised by how it was purple now "Ahh!" she said stepping back "What happened to me" she said looking over herself "Roll calm down this mean your stronger now and with this upgrade there's no way the mavericks will stand a chance" I said trying to make her feel better about it and was hoping it was working. I saw her sigh to herself "Your right with this we'll be able to stop them" she said punching up into the air which made me think of X's victory poses in the PS1 games "Okay jack out Roll" I said "You too Megaman" Lan added "You as well Glyde" Yai said "You too Gutsman" Dex said.

I took a look at Mayl after our Navi's were back in their P.E.T's she had a look of depression on her face "Look Mayl don't worry you'll get anther Net Navi and trust me you'll love her" I said assuringly but she wasn't taking it "How can you be so sure" she said a bit angry "Because I know what the Original Roll was like" I told her and it got here attention good "What was she like then?" she continued "Well-" " Hey guys I gotta get home" Dex interrupted "Yeah me too" Yai said too "No problem guys see ya tomorrow" Lan said waving at them as they were leaving "Hey Jonah we gotta have a Net Battle sometime!" Dex shouted "Sure I'd like that!" I shouted back.

Me Mayl and Lan were making our way back to Sci-Lab and noticed it was starting to get dark "So Jonah what's this about the original Roll" Mayl spoke up "Oh…right forgot about that" I said nervously rubbing the back of my head "Anyways the original Roll was a helper robot Dr. Light built" I started "That seems a bit sexist to have a girl robot as a helper" Roll spoke up "Oh don't worry the original Megaman was a helper robot too" I said "Wait what?!" Lan exclaimed "Oh thats another thing a forget to mention before Megaman was Megaman he was an assistant to Dr. Light known as Rock" I said "Rock?" Mayl said confused "Oh yeah put his name first then Roll's. What does that say" I finished waiting for an answer "…Rock and Roll…oh I get it!" Megaman spoke out "Yeah it's what the classic series did with the more important robot masters" I said "Anyways as I was saying the original Roll was a very caring robot and loved to help others do you want to know what her dream was" I said "Uhh…what was it?" Lan asked "To one day open up a hospital and help people" I said then looked to Mayl and saw that she had a smile on her face "Wow…the original Roll does sound sweet" she said looking down at her P.E.T "Yeah she definitely is" I said agreeing then heard Roll clear her throat or at least make the sound to get our attention "Yeah hi just thought I'd let you know that THIS ROLL CAN HEAR YOU!" she shouted and I could tell she was pretty mad so I pulled out the P.E.T as fast as I could and looked at her "Don't worry Roll your caring and awesome too" I said trying to cheer her up and luckily it worked "Thank you" she said while Mayl and Lan just laughed.

 **Sci-Lab - Jonah, Lan and Mayl**

We eventually made our way back to Sci-Lab and went to Dr. Hikari's lab and saw that the place was in a panic "What's going on!" Lan exclaimed "How about we find out!" I yelled back as we ran into Sci-Lab.

When we arrived in Dr. Hikari's lab we saw him typing on a computer like there was no tomorrow "Dad what's going on?" Lan asked "There's some sort of virus in the Network" he told us "What's it like?" I asked "It's some sort of blob monster" he told us and everything stopped for me when I took that in and I knew exactly what was in the Network "I know how to stop this where's a jack in port" I asked "Hey dad wait a minute where's Raika and Chaud?" Lan asked "There Navi's are trying to help bring up security more" he informed us "Okay where's the jack in port!" I shouted "Right here" he said pointing to one that was near the keyboard "Alright Lan ready to take this on" I said as he clenched his fist "Definitely" he said determined.

I was about to go to the port myself "Jonah wait!" Mayl called out and I turned to her and she handed me her Trident chip she got from Yai I turned to her "I'm only letting you borrow it" she said, I clutched the chip in my hand "Thanks Mayl" I said turning to the jack in port and turned to Lan "Ready" I said he nodded in response "Okay Jack In Megaman" "Jack In Roll" "EXECUTE!" we said at the same time.

 **Sci-Lab's Network - Roll and MegaMan**

The two Navi's entered the Network of Sci-Lab and saw the many defeated Security Navi's "What could of caused this" Megaman said to himself "Watch out!" Roll screamed and Megaman barely got out of the way of a black blob.

It was then followed by several more then forming into a giant monster virus "What is that" Roll thought out loud "The most tedious boss in Megaman history…

…

…

…

…Shadow Devil!"

* * *

 **So that happened coming up next is Roll and Megaman vs Shadow Devil, while on the subject of Roll yes this was the last upgrade I was talking about and the duo won't be getting anymore and also in the next chapter your going to find out what happened to Rush and also here's what Rolls upgrade does keep in mind they don't know about each one.**

 **Head Program W:**

 **Slightly increases the power of nonelemental chips and lessens the download time of all battle chips.**

 **Body Program W:**

 **Increases Rolls defence slightly and powers up the Z Saber slightly.**

 **Arm Programs W:**

 **Allows Roll to charge her Roll Bow. The charged version is more powerful and can pierce through guards but it takes awhile to charge and all bow or arrow based battle chips get a big power boost.**

 **Foot Programs W:**

 **Increases Rolls speed slightly allowing her to move more faster.**

 **I bet your all think 'Why not the Black Armor' well I did consider it in fact I was going to use but as I began thinking some more I felt like the White Armor colour scheme just suited Roll better and also I almost forgot to mention that girl that Jonah saw in the park will make more sense as the story goes on that's all for now See ya. Oh and also the W stands for white.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow Approaches

**This story isn't dead! Yeah sorry it's been a LOOONNNGG time since this story was updated I published and have been working other stories and I guess this story got away from me, but anyway now here is the battle between Roll, Megaman and Shadow Devil. I don't own MegaMan just my O.C.**

* * *

 **Sci-Lab's Network - Roll and MegaMan**

Roll was was a bit intimidated when Jonah said its name "S-Shadow Devil" she said "Yeah be careful Roll" Jonah warned "You too Megaman" Lan added "Right" Megaman said as he nodded as well.

Shadow Devil let out a what could best be described as a roar of some kind and shot red balls of energy at Megaman and Roll who managed to dodge them "Megaman use this. Heatshot Battle Chip In Download" Lan said and then Megaman got a flamethrower like buster in his arm then fired a fire ball at Shadow Devil, but the shot went into his body and exploded with Shadow Devil taking no damage.

Megaman stood completely surprised at what he saw "What?!" he and Lan both exclaimed "You gotta hit its eye, it's the only way to damage it" Jonah informed "Could've cared to mention that earlier" Lan retorted "Sorry I thought I was kinda obvious" Jonah replied and readied the Trident Battle Chip Mayl gave him earlier "Alright Roll hit it with this. Trident Mega Chip In Download" Jonah said, then Roll got a blue bow like buster with a trident of blue energy coming out of it.

Roll aimed her buster at Shadow Devil "Take this!" she said firing it but Shadow Devil's eye disappeared from its spot with the shot going through Shadow Devil doing no damage "Oh, You've got to be kidding me!" Jonah shouted angrily.

Roll was about talk to him when she and Megaman saw Shadow Devil turning into a puddle "Did that attack finish it?" Megaman asked, but then Shadow Devil's puddle formed cubes of it hovering in the air "Guys get out of the way that's its main attack!" Jonah frantically warned but was too late as Shadow Devil sent itself at Roll and Megaman who put up their arms in a attempt to lessen the damage, then Shadow Devil appeared on the opposite side of them reforming.

Megaman had trouble getting up…but Roll didn't take as much and looked over herself "Whoa that upgrade is doing its thing…" she said then looked up and was hit by Shadow Devil's red energy ball attack knocking her down "Roll are you alright" Jonah asked worryingly "Yeah I'm fine" she assured getting up "Roll try the Z Saber!" Jonah said "Oh right" she said grabbing its handle with its blade coming out.

Roll then jumped and slashed at Shadow Devil's eye causing it to hit Roll from the pain of the attack sending her flying back "Roll!" Jonah and Mayl both exclaimed. Roll got up holding her arm and still having the Z Saber in her other "Jonah this thing is too strong" Roll weakly said "Roll we can't give up, here use this" the Net Op said slotting the Recovery 200 in the P.E.T.

Roll became covered in a pink aura and felt refreshed "That feels better but this thing is still way too strong" Roll exclaimed making Jonah think "Uhh… what can we do…" the Net Op said to himself thinking of a plan to take Shadow Devil down "…wait a second…. Lan do you have any Elec element chips?" Jonah asked "Uhh… I think so, why?" Lan replied "I just remembered its Shadow Devil's weakness. Get ready with one" Jonah said as brought up the Variable Sword chip "Variable Sword Battle Chip in Download!" Jonah said slotting the chip in but when he did he saw something that came up it was a screen that had buttons on it the buttons were up, down, left, right, B, and A.

Jonah was confused by what it meant "What the heck does this mean?" he said completely confused "It lets you modify its attack" Lan explained readying a Elec Sword chip "Wait… what. Modify its attack" Jonah repeated "Alright how'd that code go again" he said to himself thinking "Hmm… let's try this… B,B, Left, Down, Up" Jonah said pressing the corresponding buttons with the screen disappearing "Okay… how'd that effect anything?" he asked himself "Wait… Roll try slashing your saber at Shadow Devil from where you're standing" Jonah commanded.

"W-Why?!" Roll exclaimed "Just trust me on this!" Jonah shouted back. Roll turned back to Shadow Devil and readied her saber and swung sending a fire wave, a water wave, an elec wave and lastly a wave of wood energy from her sword hitting Shadow Devil in to eye causing it to hold it in pain, Shadow Devil's body also showed signs of it being electrocuted with jolts going over it.

"Time to finish this Megaman. Elec Sword Battle Chip in, Download!" Lab shouted inserting the chip with Megaman running to Shadow Devil with the elec sword ready "HAAAH!" the blue navi shouted stabbing Shadow Devil's eye.

Time seemed to stand still but after a few moments Megaman pulled his sword out of Shadow Devil's eye with the virus monster holding it in pain going down to its knees and letting out a roar of pain.

"Did… did we do it" Roll asked then Shadow Devil began to look like it was sinking into the ground. It's eye was deleted with the rest of its body following until it vanished completely 'Shadow Devil, Deleted' "I… think we did… YES WE DID WE BEAT SHADOW DEVIL!" Jonah cheered with Mayl, Lan and Megaman looking relived except Roll who was cheering with her operator.

"Whew… glad that's over, jack out Megaman" Lan told his navi "Yeah" he responded 'Megaman Logging Out "You too Roll" Jonah said "Right" she responded 'Roll Logging Out'

The two navi's morphed into the words 'Log Out' but unknown to them there was a navi who logged in right as Shadow Devil was defeated, the navi had auburn hair that stuck up and had helmet with a big blue gem on it, he also had an X shaped scar on his face and also had black armour that had red stripes on it but what stuck out the most about is that he had no emblem just blue gem on his chest. He also had a gun which he held in a position to fire at a moments notice.

"So they managed to beat that thing, just who are these navi's?" he asked himself "Well that's what we're here for. Log out" a girl's voice spoke out "Right" he nodded 'Net Navi Logging Out'.

 **First Person P.O.V, Jonah**

I looked at my P.E.T and I was relieved to see Roll into all fine "Glad that over" I said to myself "Yeah no kidding, Dad how's Sci-Lab's network" I heard Lan ask and saw Dr. Hikari typing on the computer he was at "So far nothing too major" he said then turned to us "Thank you two so much" he thanked.

"Hey it was no problem, Dad" Lan said giving him a thumbs up "I wouldn't consider it to be no problem, Shadow Devil was still pretty hard to beat. Oh… and Mayl, here's your Trident chip back thanks for letting me use it" I said holding out the chip to her "Actually… why don't you keep it… at least for now, it's like can use it" Mayl said lightly pushing the chip back to me.

I clutched the chip and put it into the slot I had on my P.E.T holster "Well if your sure then" I said to her and turned back to Lan and Dr Hikari "Now what?" I asked them and Lan's stomach answered for him by growling "How about something to eat?" Lan said holding his stomach "Why am I not surprised?" Megaman spoke out from his P.E.T.

"Probably because he's always hungry" Mayl added with a grin on her face "Hey! I'm not always hungry" Lan retorted, just seeing them just interact like this made me laugh a bit "Now look what you did you got Jonah laughing at us" Lan said.

Then the door slid open with Raika and Chaud coming through it "Dr Hikari we heard that the virus monster was deleted" Chaud said "Yes. It's thanks to Jonah and Lan that Sci-Lab safe" Dr Hikari responded then continued type on his computer, he was probably just checking the networks damage probably.

Then both Chaud and Raika looked at me "Hmm… maybe you are trust worthy after all" he said "Yes perhaps so" Chaud added "So that's it" Dr Hikari said from the computer.

We all turned to him "What's it dad?" Lan asked.

"I've been looking into Jonah and Roll's ability to cross fuse and I think I may have found out what causes and holds it together" he answered and I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to hear anymore.

"W-Well… what is it then?" I nervously asked "It's Rush's programming" he answered which left me a bit confused as to what he meant.

"Dr Hikari what exactly do you mean?" I heard Raika ask "You see after Jonah and Roll had cross fused I looked through Roll's data and discovered that it was the same as when Mayl and Roll cross fused they both had the similar program as when they used the Rush Syncro Chip" Dr Hikari explained to us.

Well I guess that solved they mystery of where Rush went off to. Then I thought of something.

"Wait does Roll have Rush's programming in her?" I asked Dr Hikari, but he still continues to look at the computer "Yes that seems to be the case this and something else is what holds your cross fusion together with Roll" he explained.

"Wait, Dr Hikari does that mean Roll can possibly enter the real world" the moment those words left Chaud's mouth I quickly grabbed the P.E.T from my holster and looked down at Roll "Roll can you do that?!" I quickly asked "Umm… I don't know?" she answered to me "I'll look into this more to see if it's possible" Dr Hikari answered us.

After that Raika and Chaud went off somewhere I didn't really know, probably to find some more info on Red Alert which I got a bit depressed at. How could I not I basically increased their numbers by a ton they have Sigma and the X4 through 6 mavericks now at their disposal and are seeking revenge on me.

Though Lan seemed to notice it "Hey, Jonah something wrong?" he asked bringing me out of my thoughts "N-No I'm okay just glad we beat Shadow Devil" I answered him and thankfully he bought it "Well if you say so I'm ready to go home, how about you Megaman?" he asked his navi "Yeah I could use a little rest" the blue navi responded.

"Come on, Jonah!" Lan shouted to me which I didn't really get "Uhh… what?" I said confused. He turned back to me "Well I'm sure it's safe to say you don't have a place to stay here and I'm sure you can stay at my house till we find you a more long term solution" he explained to me which made me realize he was right I didn't have a place to stay here.

"Ohhh… right. Thanks Lan" I said following him out but stopped and turned back to Mayl and Dr Hikari "Are you coming?" I asked her "Yeah in a minute" she told me then I looked over to Dr Hikari "Umm… it's okay if I stay with you right?" I asked even though Lan already invited me over. He chuckled a bit "Well Lan already told you to come so I don't see why not. Now run along you two" I turned back to Lan who already had his roller skates on.

"I take it you're ready" I said, he nodded "Yep I'm all set" he said skating off and me running after him.

 **Normal P.O.V, Mayl**

Mayl watched to see her two friends run off with the door sliding shut. She turned back to Dr Hikari.

"So… Dr Hikari you know that Roll is with Jonah now right" she asked him getting a bit sad at the memory "Yes, Mayl I'm aware" he answered her that's when she pulled out her P.E.T and handed it to him.

"Well Dr Light gave me the data for the original Roll. Do you think you might be able to make her into a Net Navi for me" she asked. Dr Hikari took the P.E.T and examined it, he brought up the holographic screen and looked at the data that was given to Mayl by Dr Light.

"This data is very unique, unlike anything I've seen. It doesn't seem like I'd be able to make a navi from this" he said giving Mayl a worried look on her face "Y-You won't be able to?" she said almost on the verge of tears "Don't look so down yet Mayl I might be able to make a completely new navi using some of this data" he said in hopes of cheering her up.

Thankfully it did work "Y-You will" she said her voice filled with hope "Yes but it will take some time" he informed her "Th-Thank you Dr Hikari. Thank you so much" Mayl said extremely greatful "Your welcome Mayl now you should probably get home your parents must be worried about you" Dr Hikari said and Mayl nodded in response "Right" she said walking out.

Dr Hikari smiled then went to a computer that was nearby "Time to get to work on this navi and maybe hopefully find more info about this Shadow Devil virus"

 **First Person P.O.V, Jonah**

Me and Lan got to his house after he showed me around the ACDC district.

Yeah apparently this world of Battle Network was somehow a combination of the anime and game worlds of the series, and believe me I was loving every second of it. But to put it simply the ACDC district was essentially ACDC town from the games, heck even Higsby's chip shop was here, but unfortunately it was closed, it really sucked I wanted to get some battle chips and was secretly hoping Lan would buy them.

Hey he's a nice guy it'd seem like something he'd do don't judge me "Hey, Lan" I said breaking the silence "Yeah?" he answered "Do you think Mayl will be okay?" I asked him, he sighed "I dunno I'm hoping she'll be, Roll did mean a lot to her" he said making look down at the ground in shame "Yeah… and I took her away from her" I said to myself my voice filled with shame.

Lan heard it "Not that I'm trying to make you feel bad!" he immediately responded back "I know Lan… I-I just can't help but to still feel guilty about this. If only I had chosen someone else to use then this wouldn't be happening" I said almost crying "Hey, Jonah cheer up, look I know I used to be this Mayl persons Net Navi but she just seems like a complete stranger to me… you're the only person I actually know and have any memory of even if they are fake or made or whatever. They're real to me" Roll said to me in hopes of cheering me up.

But even I didn't think it worked "Y-Yeah Roll you're right thanks" I said to her my voice was slightly shaky but I didn't want Roll to feel bad "Come on we're close to my house" Lan spoke up "Yeah it's really starting to get dark" I said continuing to follow him.

When reached Lan's house a few minutes later and Lan immediately opened the door we were greeted by the smell of something really good "Hey mom I'm home!" Lan shouted taking off his shoes and I did the same.

"Welcome home-" she stopped when she saw me "Who's this?" she asked and from what I can hear in her voice she sounded really polite "Hi… I'm… Jonah a friend of Lan's" I told her "Lan you know you shouldn't have friends over this late" she lightly scolded Lan "It's a… really long and impossible story" MegaMan explained from his P.E.T "How so?" she asked.

That's when I spoke up "Do you believe in the possibility of alternate worlds?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was crazy "Alternate worlds?" she said confused "Mom I know it sounds crazy but it's true, dad can probably explain this better but can he stay here he doesn't really have anywhere else to go" Lan said then she looked at me "Please I really don't have anywhere else… or anyone" I said to saying the last part to myself.

She sighed before saying "Well… I'm not going kick you off to the streets that's for sure. So you're more then welcome to stay with us" "R-Really?!" I said with joy in my voice "Yes but only for the night you might need to find someplace else" she answered "Thank you so much" I thanked her "Now then I suppose you two are both hungry" then I heard Lan's stomach growl then it was followed by mine "Yeah time to dig in!" Lan said ready to eat I followed him to the table.

 **Normal P.O.V, Black Earth, Bass**

"Hmm… so Shadow Devil failed… no matter" Bass was interrupted when he heard two Net Navi's approaching him from behind. The Navi's had special aspects like armour but were no where near completion one had green armour with the other had red and white armour.

Bass turned to them "Heh… don't worry my creations in due time you will get your chance to fight" then the cloaked Navi turned away from them again darkly chuckling to himself.

* * *

 **So yeah it's been a long time since the last update. For anyone curious no these Navi's are not my O.C's they will be revealed later on in the story. Another thing I want to address is that Mayl won't be getting Robot Master Roll because I felt like that would have made things boring if she were to get the counterpart to and I already know who I have in mind to give her so until next chapter see ya.**


	7. Chapter 7: New Navi on the Block

**I don't own MegaMan just my O.C.**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V, ACDC School - Lan**

"Man… when will this day be over" Lan complained walking down the hallways of his school to the cafeteria "Come on, Lan its your last day can't you keep it together just a bit longer" MegaMan said trying his best to cheer up his operator but was a bit ineffective.

"Hey it's easy for you to say" Lan retorted before sighing and continuing on "Jonah's lucky he doesn't have to deal with this" Lan then proceeded to think about his new friend he had made as he waited in line for his lunch.

After Jonah and Lan had eaten they went on to tell Lan's mom about how Jonah was from on alternate world. Naturally she of course though they were pulling a prank on her but after Lan's dad had come home later that night he explained to the best of his ability about how Jonah was able to come here. She still had a tough time believing it but she knew, regardless of how out there it sounded, that she couldn't just kick him out to the streets and let Jonah stay them with them for the night but told Lan that and his father that he would need to find someplace else to stay due to them not having a spare room they could give him.

Lan finished getting his lunch then looked around for his friends. Thankfully it didn't take too long to spot them, Lan made his way to the table they were at and sat down and immediately started eating his lunch.

"Geez you're pretty hungry hungry" Dex pointed out "What'd you expect it's Lan" Yai added in making everyone around the table laugh.

Their group of friends consisted of Dex, Tory, Yai, Mayl, Mary and Kai. Mary was a student from Netopia who moved to Den Tech and was really shy and preferred to be alone but slowly she began to open up more to the group despite her heart condition which, thanks to surgery, was slowly but surely getting better. Kai on the other hand helped in a mechanic shop his family owned and was a new student later down the line who basically idolized Lan for his Netbattling skills and became a part of the group rather quickly.

"Hey can you blame me, I was in a rush" Lan retorted back then immediately went back to eating "You wouldn't be if you woke up on time" MegaMan told his Net Op "Yeah, yeah I know" Lan retorted hearing that one too many times from him.

"So can you tell us about what happened at Sci-Lab" Kai asked Lan after hearing about the attack on Sci-Lab by Shadow Devil wanting to know how he beat it "Well me and Mayl were going back to Sci-Lab to see my dad, but when we got there we saw it was in a panic so I jacked into their computers and saw a giant monster virus" Lan started off getting everyone's attention "S-So how… did you delete it?" Mary quietly asked in her usual shy tone.

"Well… I didn't do it alone I had some help" Lan admitted "Who helped you?" Tory asked "Well you see-" "Uhh… hey Lan?" a student came up and asked "Yeah?" he responded "The doors are locked and there's this Net Navi that won't let us leave until he gets a match with you" the student explained "Wait really?" the young Net Saviour said "Yeah come with me" he said and Lan got up from his seat and followed him to the door and then proceed to jack in.

"Jack in! MegaMan! Execute!"

 **School Network - MegaMan**

MegaMan materialized and was greeted with several rock cubes "Uhh… where's the Net Navi?" he asked out loud looking around in a battle ready stance then several rock cubes dropped in the shape of a pyramid and Net Navi jumped on the top on the pyramid staring down at MegaMan.

The Navi in question was short and kind of reminded MegaMan and Lan of a Darkloid they had fought before, he had body that was made of bricks the same could be said with his helmet, however what made MegaMan and Lan think of the Darkloid was the fact that he didn't have a human face rather just two sets of eyes and no mouth or nose his arms and legs were normal and had which was kind of a blueish green his emblem was just a block cube but like the colour of his arms and legs it was a blueish green.

The mysterious navi had his arms crossed while he stared MegaMan "Well don't have anything to say!" the navi shouted "Uhh… who exactly are you" MegaMan asked "You wouldn't know me but I'm sure you knew my cousin ColdMan!" the navi shouted back at him making MegaMan and Lan's eyes widen in realization.

It had been so long since they had fought and deleted ColdMan that he slipped their minds "Now I, BlockMan am gonna get some long over due vengeance for my cousin you deleted" BlockMan said jumping down and despite his small size actually made the ground of the cyber world shake, albeit a little but "I'LL DROP YOU LIKE A TON OF BRICKS!" the block navi shouted sending several small blocks at MegaMan who jumped over them and aimed his Mega Buster at him firing.

Again despite his small size BlockMan shrugged off the attack and made several blocks appear "Hit the bricks!" he shouted "Oh something else will. Guard! Battle chip in! Download" a giant Mettaur helmet materialized above MegaMan making the block attack in effective "Drill Arm! Battle chip in! Download!" MegaMan's arm transformed into a drill and charged at BlockMan "I'll knock your block off!" he shouted making his arm into a giant stone fist and collided with MegaMan's drill arm, however due to the attack being break element it effortlessly destroyed his stone fist causing BlockMan to tumble back.

He growled in frustration "Raaagh!" he shouted and pointed at MegaMan "YOUR FATE'S CARVED IN STONE!" he yelled at the blue navi before he retracted into his body as that was the best way Lan and MegaMan could describe what he did before forming a giant body made of blocks.

Both MegaMan's and Lan's eyes widened at his transformation "Whoa he's really gigantic" the blue navi said in surprise "Well the old saying goes the bigger they are the harder they fall" Lan added in "Here it comes… CRUSH!" BlockMan shouted, his voice deeper and bit distorted, bringing down his giant fist at MegaMan who was easily able to dodge due to BlockMan's giant form being slower.

MegaMan brought out his Mega Buster shooting at BlockMan only for it to have to effect on him. BlockMan raised his foot and brought it down to try and step on MegaMan but like with his last attempt the blue navi was easily able to dodge it "Let's give this a try then. Cannonball! Battle chip in! Download!" a heavy iron ball appeared in MegaMan's hand who tossed it at BlockMan with all his might "Eat this!" the cannonball actually made BlockMan stumble back a bit "Let's finish this MegaMan" Lan said readying three Quake chips.

"Couldn't agree more" the blue navi said jumping up high "Quake! Battle chips in! Triple download! Program Advance! Heavy Stamp!" MegaMan's left foot turned into a giant blue wait and managed to use its weight to send himself at BlockMan delivering an immensely powerful kick that completely destroyed BlockMan's giant form.

MegaMan landed on the ground and saw in the air BlockMan flailing his arms and legs "Alright… now time to truly wrap this up. Wide Blade! Battle chip in! Download!" MegaMan's hand transformed into a sword and slashed at BlockMan who land on the ground at this point and was a bit dazed and didn't see the attack coming, "AHHHH! YOU BLOCKHEAD!" _'BlockMan Logging Out'._

"Whew… for little navi he put up a fight" Lan commented "Yeah no kidding" MegaMan added in "The door should be unlocked now" Lan said checking and sure enough the door opened "Nice job MegaMan jack out" "Roger" _'MegaMan Logging Out'._

 **Real World - Lan**

Aside from the duos fight against BlockMan the rest of the day was relatively uneventful aside from Lan sleeping in class it went pretty normal.

The NetOp stretched his arms out as he walked home with Mayl by his side "Man finally summer vacation is here, and no stupid project this time" he continued on.

"So Lan you sure Yai is okay with it" Mayl brought up, at the end of the day right when everyone was about to leave Lan had asked Yai if Jonah could stay with her due to him and everyone else not having the room, but most likely they didn't want to try and explain to their parents on how he came here from another world, to which Yai was okay, Lan was fairly confident Yai could come up with something as to why he was living in her mansion. She did skip a few grades after all.

"Yeah she's fine with it" Lan confirmed "Why?" he then asked "I was just wondering since it was on such short notice" Mayl said "Mayl… how have you been holding up?" Lan asked "I-I'm… doing my best" the redhead answered choking up a bit "Hey who knows this new navi could be just like Roll" Lan said trying his best to cheer her up.

The duo reach their respective houses and said bye to the other. When Lan entered his house he saw Jonah sitting on the couch watching T.V _'Mister Teisel we collected all the food and supplies and loaded them in the ship. Umm… what should we do with the toilet paper. We may be pirates but we're not barbarians we'll let them keep the toilet. Yes sir'_ Lan heard voices conversing with each other on the T.V "Hey Jonah I got some good news for you" Lan said getting his attention "Yeah?" he asked "I found you a place to stay" Lan brought up "Really where?"

The rest of day went on without incident Jonah went and moved over to Yai's mansion something he was a bit worried about living because it was so big Lan just went on the Net and eventually night came and everyone called it in for the day.

All but one certain scientist who went to Mayl's house holding a dark blue P.E.T with to butterfly wings as the emblem. He knocked on the door and Mayl's mother answered the door "Good evening Mrs. Sakurai is Mayl awake by any chance" Dr. Hikari asked "No she went to sleep not to long ago" Mrs Sakurai answered "Well could you give this to her" the scientist said holding up the P.E.T.

Mayl's mother was aware of her daughters most recent event over what happened to Roll but Mayl left out Jonah on purpose "I will thank you Dr. Hikari" the scientist bid her farewell and Mayl's mother put the P.E.T on Mayl's desk of course being careful not to wake her.

Morning came and Mayl through a pillow over her head to stop the annoying beeping noise that was coming from her desk. It took her a few moments to realize that it was a P.E.T alarm the redhead immediately got up to check it shutting off the alarm and got a good look at her new navi.

The navi was female and resembled a young girl, she had green eyes and blonde hair which was tied in a ponytail and had a headband that resembled butterfly wings she even had some sort of accessories that resembled a butterfly's antenna. She was wearing some sort of white dress that was blue around her stomach area with black cuffs on her wrists and white socks that went up to her thighs and had dark blue shoes with a butterflies on them her most defining feature was the two big butterfly wings that weren't necessarily connected to her back but rather floated near that area and her emblem was two butterfly wings the same on her back.

The thought that came into Mayl's head was that see looked a bit more human then most Navi's. She thought that was most likely due to the data that Dr. Hikari was given to make her.

"Uhh… hi" the redhead shyly started "Hello" the navi replied back "Who are you?"

"I'm Joule you net navi"

* * *

 **And so ends that just want to say happy belated new year to everybody I've been very distracted with a lot of new games I got the bigger culprit being Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition but anyway enough about one small change I did was that I went back and changed the colour of Rolls ponytail back to blonde it was just stating to bother me hope people enjoyed.**


End file.
